


兔耳奶炀

by heyiji



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, 醉炀
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyiji/pseuds/heyiji
Summary: 曾经发过这篇的lof:鹤YiKi（已弃用）19年lof记录，ao3主页有后文《兔耳假孕》lof宁可真狠呐…十几篇直接屏没了
Kudos: 8





	兔耳奶炀

  
于炀发誓，世界上再也没有比这更邪门的事情了。

  
此时此刻，他蹲在三楼训练室的小阳台上，一手举着手机，用前置摄像头看自己头顶上突然冒出的一对毛茸白兔耳，一手试图拼命将这东西按回去。

  
不行不行，这是真的耳朵，疼……

  
  
HOG一队于小队长的这一举动，仅仅证明了这对突然长出来的柔软兔耳是他身体的一部分。并且因为没掌握好力道，太过用力，反倒让自己疼得眼前水雾朦胧，差点掉眼泪。

  
于炀憋回眼泪，不敢再使劲，只好慢慢揉着耳朵缓解疼痛，恍惚回忆起原因，脸刷的一下全红了。

  
  
  
如果是那样的话，这事情还要从前几天讲起。

  
前几天那会儿有粉丝组织送小礼物到基地给他们，为了感谢粉丝支持，收到礼物的选手都拍照留念或是录了小视频发到微博上表示谢意。

  
于炀被贺小旭拉着拍了几张就传了微博，之后接着单排，趁着等候的档口，偷瞄了旁边。

  
  
祁醉那时候顺手拿了一只女粉丝送的兔子公仔，搂在怀里凹造型，拍了照发博，其中就有一张半眯着右眼亲兔子的侧脸照，喉间至锁骨的线条利落干脆，光线也刚好。

  
在引起庞大女友粉“啊啊啊啊啊我老公真帅”的尖叫舔屏评论中，刷到这条的于炀忍不住用小号偷偷发了一条评论。

  
  
“羡慕，想当兔子。”

  
  
  
只不过是一句玩笑话，怎么偏偏这么诡异的实现了？

  
他宁愿换个方式，比如……队长真的现在过来亲亲他或者抱抱他之类的。

  
  
可惜他不敢。

  
于小队长觉得自己这副样子，是绝对不能见人的。要是让人知道HOG的Youth因为羡慕兔子公仔就长出了兔耳……

  
还有……祁队，要是他知道了这件事……

  
  
  
突然长出来的兔耳朵似乎能感知主人的羞愤情绪，慢慢垂拉下后被于炀两手一把拽住遮住了眼睛和红红的脸，原本的耳朵倒是遮不住，只露出金发间发红的耳尖。

  
他又在阳台蹲了一会才冷静下来，用队服的帽子将兔耳遮住 又掏出手机来给赖华教练发消息请假，找了个在阳台呆太久吹感冒了的理由回房间，然后一路小跑躲躲藏藏回了房间。

  
  
  
赖华拿着手机看于炀发来的消息，虽然给他准了假，依旧是有些摸不着头脑。

  
“于炀怎么回事？透个气也能把自己吹感冒。不是我说，你们年轻人打游戏好歹也注意注意身体吧？”他举着手机问身边坐着的祁醉。

  
  
祁醉这时候正逮着个开小差偷偷摸摸看美女主播的卜那那，卷起桌上训练明细表，就照着胖子头上敲去。今天胖那那同志估计看累了性感美女在线发牌系列，换了个小清新口味的。屏幕上的清纯女生戴着个兔耳朵冲着观众嘟嘴卖萌撒娇嘤嘤嘤，竟然也收获接连不断的礼物。

  
他不禁咋舌，这还没私下的小队长可爱。这才转头去读了赖华手机上的消息。

  
  
“感冒了？”祁醉倒有些意外，这还是youth进HOG以来第一次生病，说着往外走，“我去看看。”

  
虽然是休赛调息期，约不到训练，但抓住卜那那偷偷看直播这事儿，老赖这里也少不了给他一顿思想教育。冲着背后祁醉随意挥了挥手算是随便他了。

  
  
  
祁醉先是去楼下找了药，亏好基地这一类的药还算齐全，保质期也没过。他揣着药去敲门，去探望关心一下生病的童养媳。

  
不巧，不知道是睡着了还是怎么样，里头迟迟没人开门。

  
也幸好这是祁醉原来房间，他备用钥匙还习惯带在身上，空了只手去打开门，扭了一半锁，竟然被人从里面摁住了把手。

  
  
“于炀？”

  
祁醉挑眉觉察异样，推门也纹丝不动，这小孩生病了劲儿也这么大，“感冒了？给队长开个门。”

  
“不…不行，队长。会传染……”门内传出声音。

  
“那你等着我爬窗吧。”

  
“也，也不行！”于炀生怕祁醉真会做出这事，慌忙回答。

  
趁他下意识的慌神，祁醉抓住机会猛地推门，从开门的缝隙中好不容易挤了房间，顺手把小队长压在门上。

  
他是进来了，那些药却全在房门口

  
但他现在没心思去关注那些药了。

  
  
  
因为祁醉眼前，出现了一个和平时不太一样的于炀。

  
人还是本人，但是头上却生出一对看上去手感很好的雪白兔耳，此时正垂拉在头上。

  
眼前的于炀只被抵在门后，被困于手臂之间，离祁醉不过方寸的距离。他下意识轻声呜咽一句：“队长……”

  
不知是不是兔耳加成可爱属性，于炀眉眼间都看上去比平时柔和了不少，也不知道是不是哭了，眼角还红红的，用着这双眼小心翼翼的盯着他看。

  
这一声软糯的队长不知道撩到祁醉那一根弦和反应，管他感冒是真假，伸手轻捏一把拥有柔软手感的耳朵，兔耳带着温热体温又敏感的不行，祁神忍不住俯下身去亲了一口，鼻尖亲昵的蹭过于炀的脸颊，又问道：“你这是怎么回事？”

  
于炀觉得那理由实在是难以开口，被问到这个问题的时候又被跟踩了尾巴一样。他的脸越来越红，简直是要烧起来，索性打算蒙混过关，软趴趴的靠在祁醉怀里平静呼吸。

  
“就长了对……兔耳朵。”

  
祁醉觉得小队长另有隐瞒，被抓着把柄的样子实在是可爱又有趣。憋着笑又继续逗他。

  
“小队长，那感冒呢？”  
“没有……”

  
“这算不算骗假？”  
“嗯……”

  
“按队规要罚吧？”  
“我，我有钱…，可以罚。”

  
于炀的兔耳被祁醉抓在手里揉捏，进退不由，磕磕绊绊地回答。又一下子明白队长的言外之意，他觉得自己今天干脆羞死在这里算了。

  
祁醉没忍住笑了一声，咔哒一下关了门锁。拉着今天这个不太一样的于炀进了里屋。

  
这么好欺负的炀神哪里找？

  
  
  
“队内怎么罚我不管，你谎称感冒这事害我担心地来给你送药，你觉得要怎么补偿我？”祁醉睁眼说瞎话的技术越发增进，面不改色地对着满脸歉意的小队长，装若不经意脱了队服外套，随意靠在了床边。

  
于炀内心肯定知道祁醉在暗示什么，咬了咬殷红嘴唇，脸上快滴出血一般，连后颈都火热的烧了起来。

  
  
“队长……随便你……怎样都行”他一个字一个字咬出，几不可闻回复了祁醉。

  
“什么？”祁醉似乎没听到。

  
  
于炀低着头拽了拽衣角，兔耳直立着有些窘迫样子，还是主动坐上了祁醉腿间，蜷着指尖搂住祁醉的脖子。

  
祁醉对小队长的服软方式再熟悉不过，几乎是在他坐下的瞬间就拦住腰，从衣摆宽大下端滑入去摸他软腰。随即咬住他下唇，唇齿轻碰继而厮磨起来，以不可抗拒的侵略方式长驱直入，舔舐于炀殷红舌尖，津液于口中交融。

  
于炀本就敏感，生出兔耳后效果更进一步。被祁醉挑逗的颤栗着收紧了手，在祁醉腿上下意识换了个姿势，稍稍偏开了头喘息，又被祁醉捏着下巴不容拒绝的掰回来，惩罚性的半强迫他跟自己又足足唇齿交缠亲密了好一会。

  
  
于炀不大会这方面的技巧，唯一一点东西也是祁醉言传身教的，几乎所有时刻都被主导。

  
祁醉趁着接吻时刻抱起他，直接翻身又压上了床。

  
  
  
“现在，小队长愿不愿意跟我讲讲这耳朵是怎么来的吗？”  
  
他一手贴着裤边伸进于炀内裤里，虚握着那个微微起身的地方不放，于炀惊呼一声，明摆着是威逼利诱。

  
此时他的情绪被兔耳完全显露出来，那对耳朵先是受惊直立起，此时却是因为被挑起了欲望而又收到来自更强大生物的威胁，微微抽搐。

  
但于炀咬着牙，似乎是不肯说。

  
欲言又止地一连开口叫了好几声软濡湿甜的队长，叫的祁醉下身难免起了不小反应。

  
  
两人都是气血方刚的年轻人，祁醉又像是非问出不可的样子，竟也愿意忍着自个儿，就着于炀的东西变着法儿的玩着花样侍弄着。

  
一双打电竞的手没羞没躁地在于炀昂立的事物上下撸动着，偏偏指尖又轻摩擦过不平柱身，弄得小东西竟也跟着兔耳颤动一下，于炀能感受到不知何时高高翘起的阳物正在被一双温热的大手握在手里上下使用，而前端的发泄口却被轻易地堵住以至于无法泄出。

  
于炀简直要被玩死了，一面忍着，一面压抑不住宣泄快意的连绵喘息，半靠床红着脸叫，手指扣着床单不撒手。终于还是哭着交代了。

  
祁醉对这个回答很满意，顺带帮着小队长完成了一套完整过程。

  
突然爆炸的快感让于炀难以克制的喊出，下一秒的所有情动就被覆上双瓣的嘴唇全部封死在喉间，只能发出不堪呜咽。

  
  
  
刚发泄完的于炀明显有些喘不过气，呼吸粗重，带着一对水雾朦胧的湿润双眼，一股子暧昧的情欲气息在房间里散开，搞的于炀又是好一阵脸红。偷偷抬眼瞅祁醉笑意，又看看他下身撑起的地方。

  
祁醉也发现了他的目光，故意问他:“你要帮我？”

  
于炀有些窘迫地点了点头，刚想伸出手，没想到会错意，反倒被压住，干脆地脱了裤子，他瞪大双眼猛地看祁醉。

  
祁醉装作不知情，笑着调侃他:“童养媳不愿意？爽完了就翻脸不认人？”

  
“没，没有……!”于炀怒嗔，说完又觉得这样的回答不妥，讪讪闭了嘴。

  
  
  
祁醉默认他同意，床头常备的两件套又有了用武之地。修长手指已经探到于炀后身隐秘入口，轻轻按压几下就破开层层阻拦顺着滑了进去，模拟平常二人的节奏。于炀能感受到他湿热内部紧紧绞着进出的神之右手，同时有规律的收缩开闭，这种感觉让他立刻升起了一丝难忍的强烈羞耻心，从耳尖到前胸都瞬间变红，呼吸困难，他呛了一口，勉强断断续续开口：“别…队长。呜……”

  
祁醉挑眉看他:“夫君与他的童养媳共同锻炼时间，这时候还叫队长？”

  
于炀咽了咽口水，拽了一把他的兔耳遮住眼睛闭眼努力不去想那副糟糕画面，蜻蜓点水飞速道:“老……老公。嗯……”

  
此时小队长的后穴已经扩张恰好，原本是浅粉色的地方泛着水光，变得有些肉粉，祁醉拉开裤链，托起于炀的雪白大腿在内侧留下一个不轻不重宣誓主权的牙印，深深推入了进去，内壁立刻紧紧吸附贴合着祁醉的阳物，在行进过程中摩擦着敏感挑逗。

  
于炀配合着动作从鼻腔迷人呜咽轻哼，他难以压抑的喘息积压在胸腔内还未来得及爆发，就被新一轮更加有力的进攻如浪潮般淹没。

  
“不要……队长…嗯呜祁醉……老公……”  
“再叫一遍。”  
“祁……啊，老公……”

  
  
祁醉一手从背部顺着于炀瘦弱骨节往上摸，一面想着小队长身板怎么就这么瘦，会不会弄坏掉。摸到蝴蝶骨上的纹身，顺着纹路细细描了一边，心满意足。抬腰给了于炀更深一步地冲击，抽插着快要哭出来的小队长进到深处，顶撞着敏感最高点。兔耳随着起伏频率在他头顶晃动。  
  
像是找到新的乐趣，祁醉单手斜插入于炀金色发间，抵着兔耳外侧蓬松软毛，在粉色的敏感的兔耳上轻舔一口，能感受到于炀内部猛烈的反应，被贯穿的滚烫壁肉搅紧了祁醉的事物，伴随着于炀情迷意乱的无意识求饶。  
  
于炀被他按着干了好几轮，带着哭腔和泛水的迷离双眼，越发的像兔子一般，抽抽搭搭地向祁醉求饶。被逼着不知喊了多少乱七八糟的称呼。最后连兔耳都没力气竖起来，跟着整个人瘫软在混乱不堪的床上，眯着眼喘气，哈出的每一口气息都带着纵欲过度的莫名勾人。

  
祁醉凑过去，在他本就布满星星点点露骨暧昧的锁骨和白皙脖颈上舔舐轻咳。

  
另一只手抬起他绵软腰肢，手指在背部最下方不老实的打着圈。像是在聊一件稀疏平常的事一般开口。

  
  
“听说兔子被摸后背会假孕？小队长想知道这是不是真的吗？”


End file.
